


Magical Bunnies

by Miss_Turing



Series: Homeless Bunnies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Turing/pseuds/Miss_Turing
Summary: My Harry Potter plunnies that I'm never going to actually bother writing into real fics.





	Magical Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which soulmates have the preternatural ability to know where their soulmate is, once they have met. No one is thrilled.

Tisiphone was working on an order for one of her clients when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and went to open it, and a familiar, handsome face stared back at her. Except…

"May I come in?" 

… he had red eyes. 

Tisiphone stared back in trepidation. Despite everything, they'd never spoken before, and she had been hearing rumors regarding him and his associates. However, maybe it would work out, like she had secretly hoped when they first met eyes years ago. 

"Sure, please come in." She ushered him into the chair she had just been sitting on, gathering the rune pages on the table into a pile to finish later before turning back to face her guest.

"So, I apologize in advance for my rudeness, but what do you want? You've never been interested before." She crosses her arms over her chest. If only her parents could see her now.

Instead of giving her a response, Riddle stood up from the chair and stepped towards her. She stepped away from him. He stepped closer.

Step.

Step. 

Step.

Step. 

Ste-- Thud.

The heels of her foot hit the wall. The two continued to face each other in silence, before he spoke.

"It's unfortunate that circumstances are this way, but Lord Voldemort must not have any weaknesses." 

He raised his wand -- when had he gotten it out? -- and

Hermione woke up. 

\---

So, soulmates have the preternatural ability to know where their soulmate is, once they have met (eyes) 

Obviously, in this fic, Tisiphone (Carrow)/Hermione is Tom's. She's met his eyes but he hasn't met her new ones so it's a one way tracker

She's pissed about her death -- despite everything, she is a Carrow and understands vengeance -- so starts researching and planning.

Early years in Muggle world = bide time (her new parents are much kinder) + wow, Muggle knowledge(!!!); maturity lets her power through a lot of the material so lots of time for her "extracurriculars"

She didn't really pay attention to Riddle's location before but now that she does, it's in multiple locations at once(????) 

Huh.

She tracks down ring, locket, cup, Harry though can't access any but Harry yet; diadem + diary too far away for her current age

Research in Diagon + fund herself by selling her runic works like before + some potions

What's this BWL shite? 

Eww, horcruxes, rlly?

Pre Hogwarts: despite Muggle family name, memories of her Pureblood past lets her pass off as halfblood or 1st gen pureblood ish

Can do minor wandless out of necessity 

Uses some appearance charms/potions + clothes shopping to make herself look more pureblood then fetches locket from Grimmauld (sp?) Place (not under Fidelius until summer before Y5) 

Leaves Harry as is because why would she care?

Y1: on train, accidentally befriends Harry anyway; both get sorted to Ravenclaw, barely (Hermione plotting almost makes her miss getting into her old house and while Harry is a decent fit for most of the other houses, his upbringing always starts him off a bit of a snake) (Granger comes before Potter alphabetically and here, Hermione is his first friend, not Ron) 

Gets diadem; ignores Stone; avoid eye contact with Quirrell all year because she feels Voldie; maybe once she's attached to Harry, picks up Longbottom as a friend-acquaintances because he's alone and Harry's godbrother + Harry needs a summer home (that actually feeds him) and the Headmaster can't dictate things outside of school, tyvm

Quirrell tries for stone and fails; body used up because of stress of possession so dead anyway

Hermione the lls Harry about vengeance plot + scarcrux by end of year and apologizes; Harry has a nice but angsty summer with Neville.

Y2: sees fight with Malfoy Weasley and steals diary before Ginny uses it 

Harry lets her know heforgives her for telling him the truth

Parseltongue incident happens but less scary without chamber; Herm now can go get ring with his help

From here, I couldn't decide: Push voldie back into sanity or kill him off? I want sanity for funsies, but logic says they'd off him… then again, if we want harry alive and have no way of taking out the scarcrux……

Either way, Herm can track Harry because of scarcrux, but can Harry track Herm? Either also make them soulmates or let Harry never find his and let them have an HEA, with Voldie either slain or awkwardly hovering. I mean, if it's a weird triad by the end, I wouldn't mind, but I don't feel like it's feasible considering just having Voldie alive (with a HEA for both Harry and Hermione) by the end would take a lot of careful maneuvering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird how into this plunnie I got for a bit, considering I'm usually a hardcore Tomarry shipper. It was an interesting idea to play around with, even while knowing that I was unlikely to write more of it than I already have.


End file.
